ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
Essence
Essence is, for lack of a better term, the "stuff" that holds worlds together, as well as Mortals and Spirits. There are 9 non-hybrid types of Essence, split into two main categories: Primal and Non-Primal. Most Mortals have exactly two types of Essence, and Spirits generally have three types, although exceptions to this rule are rather common. Essence is also colored according to the person it resides in, although under normal circumstances, you cannot see it. Primal Essence Air Essence Air Essence is a Primal Essence, incompatible with Earth Essence in most cases. Mortals with Awakened Air Essence can run faster than normal, and those with dominant Air can also jump higher. Particularly strong Air Essence also allows faster mining and possibly flight. Fire Essence Fire Essence is a Primal Essence, incompatible with Water Essence. Awakened Fire Essence grants the user complete immunity to fire and lava, and those with dominant Fire can also weaponize it. Earth Essence Earth Essence is a Primal Essence, incompatible with Air Essence in most cases. Awakened Earth Essence reduces damage from almost all sources, and if it is dominant, grants faster mining as well. Those exceptionally gifted with Earth Essence can summon Earth to shield them from attacks, and can break Bedrock as well. Water Essence Water Essence is a Primal Essence, incompatible with Fire Essence. Awakened Water Essence allows the user to breathe underwater indefinitely, and if dominant, the user is more capable of fighting underwater and in rainstorms than those without. Exceptionally strong Water Essence users can cause floods and walk on water. Non-Primal Essence Life Essence Life Essence is very rare among Mortals, and arguably the most powerful, as those with Awakened Life Essence can heal themselves faster than normal, and also have greater vitality. Users can also create life, drawing from their own supply. Ender Essence Ender Essence, an Essence almost exclusive to Endermen, allows the user to create their own Enderpearls and teleport at will. Those who can master Ender Essence can teleport between worlds and peer into other dimensions. Those with Ender and Fire Essence can sometimes predict where other Ender Essence users will teleport to, APPARENTLY... Divine Essence Divine Essence, also known as Light Essence, is near-exclusive to Spirits such as Perramos. It can be used to enhance someone's physical power, create life, and breathe life into inanimate things. It can also be used to create inanimate objects. Divine Essence may also be transferred to another individual, as Perramos does with his appointed Guardians of realms. Divine Essence is known to sometimes become Demonic Essence based on sudden changes in the personality and behavior of the user. Demonic Essence Demonic Essence, also known as Dark Essence, is near-exclusive to Spirits such as Hedenlator. It can be used to enhance someone's Essence based power, and can destroy all things that are created, though its use is risky as it can cause insanity if not regulated properly. Demonic Essence may also be transferred to another individual, as Hedenlator does with his appointed Guardians of realms. Demonic Essence is known to sometimes become Divine Essence based on sudden changes in the personality and behavior of the user. Nature Essence Nature Essence is All types of Essence converged into one type. It is the first type of Essence, originating from the Tree of Death, a powerful ancient Tree which is considered sacred. Trees are considered to be Nature Essence in physical form, and someone who masters Nature Essence is capable of tapping into the power of all other Essences to a limited extent. Awakening Essence can be done in many ways, including but not limited to extreme test of physical endurance, living with nature and becoming closer to it, or simply by receiving training from a powerful Spirit. REDACTED has managed to brew a potion that Awakens Essence about one day after consumption, unfortunately, brewing the potion is very expensive. Hybrid Essences Introduction In extremely rare cases, usually as the result of mutations, bloodline traits, or natural phenomenons, Essences can sometimes merge together and create Hybrid Essences. Hybrid Essences can consist of anywhere from 2-4 Essences, and have varying powers. While its impossible to document all types of Hybrid Essences due to their spontaneous nature, some of the more common types will be listed here. Ice Essence Ice Essence is the ability to manipulate, weaponize, or create anything cold or otherwise frozen in nature. The Essences required to utilize Ice Essence are Water and Air, the strength of this Essence varies between users and its maximum potential is unknown. Lava Essence Lava Essence is the ability to create, regulate, and weaponize Lava into several various forms. The Essences required to form Lava Essence are Earth and Fire, the most common manifestation of this type of Essence is lava erupting around a targeted area and engulfing it quickly, but the full power of this Essence can also be used to cause volcanic activity and can even cause dormant volcanoes to erupt. Balance Essence Balance Essence is the combination of the two Spiritual Essences, those being Divine and Demonic. Ordinary people cannot utilize Balance Essence, only very skilled beings from the Spirit World can utilize this power, but its effects can vary from inhuman levels of speed/power, mastery of other types of Essences previously unattainable to the user, increased stamina and vitality, and at its full potential it can be used to create new worlds. Void Essence Void Essence is the ability to manipulate the Void to one's own desires, users of this Essence can survive in the Void for an indefinite amount of time if they regulate it properly, they can also travel to the Void at will, manifest it and focus it to destroy other living beings, and at its full potential it can destroy entire worlds overtime. The Essences needed to activate Void Essence are Ender Essence and Demonic Essence. Magnetic Essence Magnetic Essence grants the user control over magnetic attraction and repulsion, being able to target specific people or items and move them to, or away from the user at will. This can range from any number of things depending on the strength of the user, at its full potential it can move entire mountains and flatten entire cities. The Essences needed to utilize Magnetic Essence are Ender, Water and Earth Essences. Plasma Essence Plasma Essence allows the user to destroy anything in a limited area by disassembling them at a molecular level, while its range is incredibly limited due to being incredibly hard to regulate it can be extremely destructive to anything caught in its area of effect, it can shatter even Bedrock with relative ease. At its maximum strength it can split mountains apart and carve trenches directly through entire worlds, though if left unchecked the user risks destroying themselves as well due to the fact that this Essence targets any matter caught in its area of effect, regardless of who/what it is. The required Essences needed to utilize Plasma Essence are Ender, Air, Fire, and Earth Essences. Lightning Essence Lightning Essence is the ability to control electricity and to be able to guide/weaponize lightning, users of this Essence are empowered by storms and can use Lightning to attack opponents as well as cause electrical circuits to overheat and shut down, at its maximum strength the user can even cause storms to happen at will. The Essences needed to utilize Lightning Essence are Water Essence and Air Essence.